Luko
LukoLuko (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Infernal Machine (1997) (DVD ts. 6:42-6:44). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Luko says: "I am Luko." was a ghost obsessed with punishing mankind's arrogance with their own technology.Egon Spengler (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Infernal Machine (1997) (DVD ts. 15:10-15:17). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "Luko was an ancient demon who wanted to punish mankind for reaching too far to the stars by destroying him with his own technology." History In 1697 A.D., the ancient demon Luko wanted to punish mankind for reaching too far to the stars by destroying them with their own technology. He implanted all information to create such a machine into an elderly Italian inventor named Antonio Garibaldi. Garibaldi believed he was inspired by an angel and became obsessed with replicating the mathematical order of the universe, known as the "Music of the Spheres." He built the perfect machine but Luko possessed it. Garibaldi realized the errors of his ways and disabled the machine, trapping Luko in it. He named it, "The Infernal Machine." When Garibaldi tried to warn others of this, he was imprisoned for heresy. Garibaldi's encounter with Luko was recorded in the book, "Principia Mathematica." In the late 1990s, the Infernal Machine and other inventions of Garibaldi were put on display a museum. Luko escaped the machine and possessed a boy's Robobot action figure. Irritated by its lack of ability, Luko demanded the boy to build him a proper machine to host his awesome powers. Naturally, the boy was confused by this and Luko responded by hitting him. The Extreme Ghostbusters were called in to investigate. They chased Luko to a nearby Laurel Construction Site and were nearly killed. Luko managed to stow away in Roland Jackson's P.K.E. Meter, gave a false reading to end the investigation, and influenced him to build another Infernal Machine. Roland used many vital parts of the Ghostbusters arsenal and parts of the Ecto-1 in the machine. Luko possessed the finished machine and rampaged through New York City. Unable to use their Proton Packs, the Ghostbusters were nearly helpless. To compound the urgency of the situation, Egon Spengler realized that Roland configured the packs' cartridges like an ionic transferent circuit for more power. When it ran out of power, new ions would be extracted from the electromagnetic domain and cause a trans-modal meltdown of disastrous and biblical proportions.Egon Spengler (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Infernal Machine (1997) (DVD ts. 18:40-18:42). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "Once the cartridges are depleted, they'll extract new ions directly from the machine's electromagnetic domain greatly increasing the certainty of a trans-modal meltdown of disastrous - nay Biblical proportions!" Fortunately, Roland was able to save the day by activating a Ghost Trap used to make the machine's chest cavity, capturing Luko. The Infernal Machine safely imploded, as well. Powers According to the P.K.E. Meter, Luko's readings were "jumping off the scale" and were "big."Kylie Griffin (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Infernal Machine (1997) (DVD ts. 7:32-7:33). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "The meter's jumping off the scale."Roland Jackson (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Infernal Machine (1997) (DVD ts. 8:34-8:37). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "I got a big reading coming from somewhere." Text refers to Luko as a demon, whereas after Luko possesses the Infernal Machine Mark II, Egon classifies it as a Perambulating (Moving) Techno-Symbiotic Specter.Egon Spengler (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Infernal Machine (1997) (DVD ts. 16:42-16:46). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "Sir, I'm afraid we have to commandeer this vehicle in order to neutralize a Perambulating Techno-Symbiotic Specter." Luko has the unique ability to form a temporary symbiosis with human beings and implant information and repetitive behavior until the task is complete. His other powers include flight and possession. Objects Possessed by Luko *The Infernal Machine Mark I *Robo-Bot Action Figure *Lawn Mower *Garbage Truck *Electric Buzz Saw *Cement Mixer *Nail Gun *Crane *Roland's P.K.E. Meter *The Infernal Machine Mark II Parts used in the Infernal Machine Mark II *Ghost Trap *Ecto-1's engine *All cartridges for the Proton Packs Trivia *On Cover B of Ghostbusters Issue #12, Luko makes a non-canon cameo in the L. *On page six of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #11, Luko's depiction in the Principia Mathematica makes a non-canon cameo above the Spectral Almanac. Appearances Extreme Ghostbusters *"The Infernal Machine" References Gallery Primary Canon Robobot01.jpg|Luko in Robobot toy PrincipiaMathematica02.jpg|Luko depicted as angel in "Principia Mathematica" PrincipiaMathematica03.jpg|Luko/Infernal Machine in "Principia Mathematica" Secondary Canon LukoIDW12.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #12 LukoIDWV2Issue11.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #11 Category:EGB Characters Category:Deity Category:Ghosts